Love Unrequited
by BookObsessed21
Summary: Edward left -heart breaks- and Bella gets changed -gasp- but who changed her? And could her power keep the man who loves her from finding her again? R&R Please. It's not as cliche as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this is my first fanfic but please don't judge me for it (unless you think it's good for a first lol). I may be a little biased but I think it's pretty good. Um if you're a little confused with the very first part don't worry it'll all get explained soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Twilight...yet. I'm talking to a lawyer but he's not digging the pro bono. **

**BPOV**

99 years, 364 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds… One hundred years.

I allowed myself one peak; one more look at the man I loved, love unrequited.

It had been 100 years, 100 long years since _he_- I still couldn't say his name without an unbearable pain ripping through my core- since _he_ left me standing alone and heartbroken in the forest behind Charlie's house. Those moments I had held on to and could remember with perfect clarity.

_Flashback:_

I reached for him, willing him to stay, my teeth clenched on the inside of my cheek, hopefully not enough to break the skin. He only pinned my arms and wrists to my side. His cool breath fanned over my face as my eyes closed and I leaned towards him. A moment later I felt his lips on mine. There was almost a pungent urgency to his kiss that I wasn't sure he was aware of. My mouth opened with his, clearly taking things far past his carefully laid out boundaries. He tasted so sweet. Then as quickly as the kiss started, it stopped.

He whispered, "Goodbye Bella," softer than the wind caressing my face.

And then he was gone.

As soon as I realized that he wasn't standing in front of me anymore, I tore after him as fast as my weak human legs could take me. I, of course, tripped often over random forest life, sending me sprawling across the canopy floor. Each time I immediately got back up, plunging forward with the same fervor. I screamed his name over and over again, ignoring how horse I was becoming and the burning in my mouth and throat.

Soon though, I couldn't ignore it any longer, the scorching making my entire head as if it were on fire. One final log sent me down and that was where I stayed. I fought to stay conscious as I writhed in agony on the ground. The fire grew hotter and it felt like it engulfed my entire body. I screamed out for _him_, knowing that he would come for me if he could only hear me. Then I remembered.

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

How true it was. I was only surprised that it had taken him so long to realize it. His perfection was too absolute to deserve such a curse as me.

I avoided the rest of that subject, trying to focus what mind power I still could manage on figuring out what was happening to me. I stopped screaming out, but I couldn't quell the tears that were streaming down my face. The agonizing fire in my veins was the big hint and really the only one that I needed.

I was becoming a vampire.

Just like I always wanted. Instead of the joy I once expected to feel at this news there was only more pain to add to the agony. I didn't know how he did it but somehow he did. I also got a little angry. Didn't he understand that the only realized I wanted forever was to be with him forever? I didn't understand why he wanted to punish me to an eternity with the knowledge that he didn't love me, but he did.

The pain amplified even more, immensely, and I couldn't focus on anything but my heart pounding in my ears, with each beat increasing the pain tenfold.

**A/N- Please please please review. I know that some stories get like a ton of reviews for the first chapter, but you know I'm going not going to get my hopes up. To tell you the truth I might be happpy with like one, three would be nice but... anywho, as I'm rambling you should review. You know you want to;) P.S. Hopefully I'll update soon. With or without the reviews. Stupid busy life. lol Oh and I don't have a beta but I don't think it should be too bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So… thank you so much for the reviews! I've definitely surpassed my number. YAY! So, here is the next chapter. It may not explain everything yet- like I know the whole Edward changing her is a little confusing- Have no fear it will be explained… eventually. Lol. But any-who, on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. I saw an ad on TV that looked promising.**

I lay there crying, whether for the pain or _him_ leaving, I wasn't sure. Hours passed. I didn't pass out exactly, but it was more like the pain became so much that I became disjointed from my consciousness. When I was aware of my surroundings, I wished for death every second.

There were no sounds but the sporadic forest life, though they kept their distance from me. I was surprised that I had come so far as to not be able to hear the sounds from the highway. The sun rose after a long night and then set after an even longer day. Screaming did me no good, so I gave that up. At some point, the tears, that had been flowing freely, abated and eventually stopped altogether. The ripping sobs wracking my frame, however, did not. Every subtle movement I made caused the fiery torture to flare once more. I couldn't focus on any one pain specifically, only my body as a whole shutting down.

The pain continued, time not registering in my mind, until I realized that the pain should have subsided at that point. I tried to move, sending a shooting pain down my spine.

_Why is this happening to me?_ I screamed in my head. I began to question the severity of everything. _Maybe I really am dying?_ I began to hyperventilate; my heart racing and the strain of my labored breathing caused an explosion of pain in my chest. I was sure that this was not supposed to happen. That I was truly dying not just becoming one of the undead. Surprisingly, the pain had not stolen my consciousness.

That was when my heart stopped.

I opened my eyes that I hadn't even realized were closed, and began to search around frantically for anyone or anything familiar. I was surprised at the clarity of everything I saw. I could see an ant on the base of a tree, almost 50 meters away.

A burning sensation was present in the back of my throat. I tried to ease it by swallowing, and realized that this was my thirst.

_Is this what the_-Swallow-_Cullens felt all the time?_ I wondered. Just thinking about it made me become conscious of how thirsty I really was. Though I tried to ignore it, soon that one thought consumed me. I crouched low, giving into my animalistic instincts. I was the predator, in search of my prey.

I sniffed the slight breeze, closing my eyes to better comprehend what I was smelling.

Wood from the trees… Flowers…Moss…and something almost unbearably sweet. Somehow, and I didn't know how, I knew that whatever the smell was, that it would satiate my thirst. I didn't pay attention to anything but that smell as I nearly flew through the forest at impossible speeds. The speed was invigorating, even more so than when I ran with… I stopped myself, almost breaking out of my thirst-fueled stupor. My mind instinctively didn't want to go in that direction; almost completely shutting down, letting the instincts take over.

I maintained enough control to understand that the smell was getting more potent as I continued. I finally located the source as I stood stealthily behind a large oak, peering towards a small stream. There, unaware of his impending doom, was a large black bear, lapping water from the cool stream. _Satisfying his thirst, what an idea._ It was at that point that I lost all power over my impulses. The next thing I was aware of I was crouched over the lifeless animal, my clothes covered in dirt and mud, and the burning in my throat had subsided into a dull throb.

I was suddenly appalled at myself. Now that I had come to my senses, I couldn't believe that I had taken the life of an innocent animal. The lack of control made me feel so helpless. I started to cry, tearless incapacitating sobs that shook my frame. I collapsed onto my knees, my face buried into my hands.

"At least it was an animal and not a human," a small voice said as a petite blond stepped from the shadows.

**A/N- I know, I know. I'm sorry. You're like "Who is she!?" and yes, you'll find soon. I'm sorry for the short chapter again. I'm really going to try to make them longer soon, but I had a swim meet today and then a soccer game, so things were a little hectic. I just really wanted to get this out because you guys were amazing with the reviews!! Which remind me you should do it again: ReviewCandy which yields a sugar high of writing! (it makes sense in my head) Thanks R&R please!**


End file.
